This invention relates to toys, and in particular to toy action figures which generate speech and sound effects.
Toy action figures are miniature figures having a configuration and visual appearance which represent a person or thing of an exciting nature, such as a soldier, policeman, spaceman, robot, creature, fashion model, flight attendant or the like. Current action figures include articulated parts, and in the case of a human figure, articulated body parts such as arms, legs, head, etc. Such action figures are typically from about 21/2 inches to about 6 inches in height, with currently popular articulated versions being about 33/4 inches in height. Examples of toy action figures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,879 (Rissman et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,931 (Allen et al.).
The following U.S. patents disclose dolls with incorporate speech generating or sound effects generating apparatus: U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,551 (Dankman et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,245 (Stowell et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,335 (Rumsey); U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,602 (Rose); and 4,857,030 (Rose). U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,879 (Rissman et al.) discloses a toy action figure which incorporates sound effects generating apparatus in the body thereof. In the '551 Dankman et al. and the '879 Rissman et al. patents, a detachable accessory such as a mock weapon may be used to activate the sound generating apparatus incorporated in the body of the doll or action figure. Toy action figures with a detachable backpack accessory that includes sound effects only generating apparatus are currently available from Hasbro, Inc.